The Man Behind the Curtain/Theories
The Purge * Ben received leadership because of his role in the purge. Although perhaps he didn't initiate it, Ben made sure he was on the winning side. * Ben was lying in some way to Locke about the Purge. We can realize about Ben's con when he tells to Locke that DHARMA Initiative people died because of the gas. But this is not true at all (at least it is not true for one of the DHARMA Initiative members) because the killed corpse which Locke is observing in the common grave wasn't killed by the gas but by the shot of a gun (the skull has what looks like a bullet hole on it). Furthermore it seems that Locke realize it. And just after that, Ben shoots Locke before Locke can do anything with his knife. Annie * In the last flashback Ben is staring at the doll that Annie gave him in a very sad way, she's probably dead or apart from Ben somehow. ** It's worth noting that the doll that Annie made, aside from the hair color, looks exactly the same as Ben's mother appears to him, in a blue dress. Throughout the flashbacks, you do not see either Ben or Annie wearing these clothes. * Annie survived the purge and became involved with Ben. Annie died giving birth to their child, and that is why Ben is obsessed with solving the childbirth problem (In , Richard tells Locke that many of the Others are tired of focusing all of their attention to this issue). **If Annie and Ben were involved or was married, then why aren't there any pictures of Annie in Ben's home? (Only of Alex, his adopted daughter)? *Annie became pregnant with Ben's child before the purge. Ben's anger at this was the final trigger to be involved with the hostiles. ** Why should Ben be angry at the fact that Annie became pregnant before the Purge? * She left the Island, that's because she gave Ben the doll, because she wasn't going to see him anymore. **Ben can go in and out of the island using the sub, if Annie is outside the island, then why isnt Ben looking for her? Volcanoes The lesson in class about volcanoes was simply a set-up for what happened next: a shaking classroom which makes the audience think that a volcano is erupting. In reality, the writers were probably using that as a set-up to introduce the idea of the Hostiles. (Much in the way the episode began with a birth in what looked like a jungle, only to reveal that it was the woods of Oregon.) It's unlikely that the volcano will erupt anytime soon if at all, and it's more likely that the emergency positions the kids took were precautions against gunfire from the hostiles. It is more likely to be shaking due to problems with the Swan or even Orchid than a volcano. Jacob's enemy Jacob's enemy is the person that made the cabin shake. He was the one that escaped when the circle of ash was broken. Category:Merge